Yoga
In Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies pop out behind the hills twice. Then, the Magic Windmill Spins and The Teletubbies watch some children practice yoga. Back In Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies are very busy. Tinky Winky is marching with his bag, Dipsy is dancing with his hat and Laa-Laa is playing with her ball. Featuring: Anne-Marie Zulkahari & The Learning Tree Nursery, London Plot (US American Version) In Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies pop out behind the hills twice. Then, the Magic Windmill Spins and The Teletubbies watch some children practice yoga. Back in Teletubbyland, It begins with the rabbit song, then Tinky Winky is wearing his skirt doing his special round and round dance. He runs inside the Home Hill, then he opens the door and dances outside. But suddenly, his skirt got stuck between the doors, as Tinky Winky wondered where it gone. Then, Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the doors. Then, Tinky Winky does his special round and round dance again, he dances around the tree, but then, his skirt got stuck around the tree as Tinky Winky continues to dance without it, he wondered where it's gone. Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the tree. Then, inside the Home Hill, Tinky Winky continues doing the special round and round dance again. Then, he dances around inside the Home Hill while the Noo Noo's watching him. The Noo Noo is about to tidy up the skirt, but then, Tinky Winky wonders where the skirt have gone. Tinky Winky sees that he has skirt on him. The naughty Noo Noo had been tidied up Tinky Winky's skirt. So Tinky Winky chases the Noo Noo around the Home Hill. Then, the skirt felt rather tickly inside the Noo Noo. So the Noo Noo blows the skirt out onto Tinky Winky's head. Tinky Winky laughs to see that his skirt was on his head. So Tinky Winky thanks the Noo Noo, and Tinky Winky runs outside, and he does his special round and round dance in a very special way. Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po watches Tinky Winky doing the special round and round dance in a very special way. After that, they hug Tinky Winky, and then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and they run off to watch The Magic Tree grow in Teletubbyland with 5 birds landing on the tree. Then the birds fly away, and the leaves blow away. Then, after the tree disappears, the Magic Windmill stops spinning, and it's not time for Tubby Bye Bye yet, the Teletubbies do The Happy Dance before Tubby Bye Bye. Triva * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. * Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in UK Version. Dipsy was the boo shouter in US Version. * The US Version has The Magic Tree added after 'Tinky Winky's Special Dance' segment. Also, the US Version has The Happy Dance added after The Magic Windmill stops spinning. * The UK Version has no dance and no magical event. * In US Version, The Rabbits Song (same version in the UK Version of On Top and Underneath) was added after the opening shot and before the next segment begins.